<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story Ideas I May Do One Day by insomniumTrilogy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984372">Story Ideas I May Do One Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy'>insomniumTrilogy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series, Sucker Punch (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steampunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to add my ideas, feel free to add suggestions I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story Ideas I May Do One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to rewatch Sucker Punch, because covid, and I was like oh wow, this could be a Persona plot, just y'know, with even heavier themes. Of course there are fewer characters, but I still constantly think about it. (I think one of the reasons I thought of this idea was bc Ann reminds me somewhat of Babydoll.)</p><p>The story would take place in modern times, because I honestly don't know how to write 1960s. Probably in a girl's boarding school (I've been to one), and the story mainly revolves around the girls at the boarding school(social sim aspect) and getting used to a new environment after being sent away from their actual home town/city to a completely new city to deal with their 'troublesome' behaviour.</p><p>Each girl would have their own shadow to beat, like in 4, where basically they accept their trauma or issues, and can now go about healing themselves.</p><p>Their Persona names, are basically their real names.</p><p>Also confidants!</p><p>Rocket is basically, the best friend character such as Ryuji and Yosuke, someone to be there for the protag(who is BabyDoll).</p><p>Basically I want the girls to be able to recover and have a happy ending. Probably no big God that is trying to destroy reality, but there is Blue(who should die), who is a big bad. (Maybe played a part into all the girls' trauma, and comes back near the middle trying to destroy the girls' futures, basically a bad guy.)</p><p>Now other confidants, the Wise Man(weapon store owner) is basically a confidant, so is Dr. Vera Gorski(Teacher or psychiatrist) Probably would make her a fighter, but you'd have to get her confidant level to five or six first. Babydoll's sister(not dead!) can also be one.</p><p>I like the idea of BabyDoll being the being of the metaverse, the one who guides the girls. (In my mind, perhaps the sister was supposed to be the Wildcard, so they sent Baby Doll as an infant attendant that was adopted by the mother.(The sister can also be the character who needs to be at level ten confidant to change her fate) The sister, being a Wildcard, discovers her power, but never tells Baby Doll, and so now the sister doesn't directly interact with the other cast of friends. Baby Doll has no idea she is an attendant. (However even if the sister was supposed to be a Wildcard, since she never told Baby Doll, she doesn't unlock the power, however Baby Doll can fuse personas since she is an attendant).</p><p>I think the realities for the metaverse are pretty self explanatory for like villain scenes.</p><p>1. Feudal Japan vs giant oni (Baby Doll and Rocket get Personas), </p><p>2. A battle with Shadow Rocket and Shadow Sweet Pea(Persona), </p><p>3. WWI Zombie battlefield (The first Villain, a subordinate of Blue's, envisions himself as a General, everyone else is expendable and easily replaceable), </p><p>4. Confront Shadow Dr. Vera Gorski (persona? Idk),</p><p>5. The Fantasy land with orcs and dragons (Amber gets Persona, with second Villain being the Mayor of Amber's hometown,Thinks he is a King, everyone else to him are barbarians while he is class, views his mistress and her daughter as dragons since they could destroy him, chains the dragons down), [add in character, confidant, Mayor's illegitimate daughter]</p><p>6. Confront Shadow Amber, </p><p>7. The robot train (You can now further Rocket's confidant level past seven, and Blondie gets Persona, the Villain is the Cook who has harassed Rocket, envisions himself as the conductor who decides where everyone goes and does), </p><p>8. Confront Shadow Blondie(if you don't can't advance her confidant to ten and will likely end in her breaking down),</p><p>9. Confront Baby Doll's Sister in Metaverse (can now complete confidant level ten),</p><p>10. Brothel (Blue is the Villain, everyone isn't in battle attire at the beginning because he doesn't view them as a threat, Blue sees himself as a pimp, and the girls as playthings),</p><p>11. ??? (If anyone reads this, give me ideas for a final boss battle)</p><p>So, that is what I thought up for battles. I haven't really thought of the actual Persona's that the girls' would have, maybe I'll draw them and the girls' in battle outfits someday. </p><p>Give me ideas, or create this fiction please!, I probably won't be writing this anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>